Drabbles of the Future
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: "The future you have, tomorrow, won't be the same future you had, yesterday." The future has a lot in store and there are events that occur during a certain amount of years after the defeat of Nemesis. These sets of drabbles are going to be revolved around CanonXCanon couples and also some CanonXOC couples as well. Accepting requests at the moment. Rated T.
1. Drabble 1- Decision

**Drabble # 1- Decision (Couple: DunamisXOC)**

"What's your choice Dunamis?" questions a woman's voice.

A twenty-five year old Japanese woman wearing a long crimson trench coat with a white hat and red peep toe pumps. Under the long red trench coat, the black haired woman was wearing a white strapless dress that reaches up to knees. The azure eyed woman was holding a sleeping lavender haired infant girl in her arms. Dunamis looks over at the woman of his life, Megumi Velasquez Bychkov. The lavender haired blader was uncertain of what he wants to do.

Dunamis asks, "Why do you want to leave Mist Mountain Megumi?"

"I want to live a better life and not be isolated from my parents and also Ninel. I want Sayuri to be with them so she can know them well," responds Megumi desperately.

Since the birth of their daughter Sayuri, the twenty-five year old has felt lonely for last five months. It was unusual that her parents nor Ninel have not known about this. Megumi never had any intention of giving birth without any family support. Dunamis glances over at the woman and sees that tears are forming from her azure colored eyes. She did not want to abandon the people she truly cares for completely. He understands how feels towards his girlfriend, but he does not want to abandon his duty as the guardian of Mist Mountain.

"Dunamis, you should leave with Megumi and Sayuri. I will take your place as Mist Mountain Guardian if I have to," says a familiar voice.

Both Megumi and Dunamis turn there heads over and sees an twenty-one year old young man with dark purplish-pink hair that is tied into a ponytail. He was staring at the couple with his lilac colored eyes.

Dunamis, "Titi, I am not giving you the responsibility of being the guardian of this temple."

"I have learned a lot from you for the last eight years. The heavens chose you and Megumi to be together for a reason. That reason is to have a great life together as a family," comments Titi.

The purple-pink haired twenty-one year old makes a great point because he does remember the events that occurred between Dunamis and Megumi. The first encounter in Bychkov Mansions, the dropped beyblade, the stroll in Alexander Park and the kiss at Potseluev Bridge were the events that these two are together. Dunamis recalls all the beautiful moments he has with his one and true love. The Mist Mountain guardian shuts his eyes as he thinks about this.

Megumi on the other hand, turns away and starts walking with her red suitcase and Sayuri in her arms. She believes that he was going to stay in the temple for good. Tears continue developing from her eyes as she continues walking away from her boyfriend. Suddenly the young raven haired Japanese woman feels a warm embrace from behind. She turns her head over slightly just to see Dunamis.

"Dunamis, what are you doing?" questions a slightly puzzled Megumi.

The lavender haired twenty-six year old responds, "I coming with you Megumi because I want you to be happy and I also want to start new as a real family with Sayuri."

"Thank you Dunamis for understanding how I feel," comments the Japanese woman

Dunamis replies, "It's no problem and the heavens chose us to be together for a reason."

* * *

**That ends drabble number one. All of these drabbles are going to be set at certain amount of years in the future. There are chances of seeing children from some of these couples such as Sayuri.**

* * *

**Setting: Eight Years after The Heiresses of Heavens (A story that I am currently still working on).**

**Ages of characters**

**Megumi- 25 Years Old**

**Dunamis- 26 Years Old**

**Sayuri- 5 Months old **

**Titi- 21 Years Old**


	2. Drabble 2- Floral Arrangements

**Drabble # 2: Floral Arrangements (Couple: Da XiangXOC)**

"What kind of flowers are going uses for the tables Ninel?" questions Megumi.

The black haired Japanese twenty-five old was standing over right next to her older sister. Ninel was wearing a cream colored one shoulder maternity dress on that reaches up to her ankles and a pair of silver strapped flat sandals on. Her elbow length ebony black hair was tied into a side plait and she was wearing a crown of flowers on her head.

Ninel responds, "We can do ten tables with mixed orchid arrangements and ten tables with mixed iris flower arrangements. As for our table, we can do light pink and yellow rose arrangements. When we do the orchid arrangements, make sure that I don't go near them."

"Affirmative big sister," responds the Japanese woman to her sister.

The Spaniard-Russian woman smiles as she looks over at all of floral designs being set up. This twenty-six year old Russian-Spaniard woman was actually expecting her first child with her husband of three years, Da Xiang Wang. Both of them are expecting a baby girl and Ninel is due next month during the month of June.

A familiar male voice says, "You two sure know how to work on a baby shower."

Both siblings turn their entire bodies around sees the three important people of their lives. Ninel smiles as she sees Da Xiang, who was wearing a light pink short sleeved dress shirt on, a pair of khaki dress pants on, and white dress shoes on. The former Team Wang Hu Zhong leader approaches his wife and kisses her little on the lips. Twenty-five year old Megumi smiles as she looks over at the two most important people of her life. Her husband Dunamis, who was wearing a lilac purple dress short sleeved polo on, a pair of khaki slacks, and pair of white dress shoes on.

The lavender haired twenty-six year old man was carrying an lavender haired girl that was wearing a white sleeveless party dress on with a light pink sash on around the waist, white tights on, and pink dress shoes on. There was a white ribbon the infant's head and she was drinking formula milk from her bottle. Dunamis approaches his wife and kisses her on the forehead before giving the 11 month old away to her mother.

Ninel says, "Yeah of course we know what to do because we are great at this kind of stuff Da Xiang even though Megumi planned this entire baby shower."

"I agree and I do love garden party theme baby shower," comments Da Xiang as he sees floral décor around the patio.

Megumi replies, "I wanted to do something interesting and out of the ordinary for a change because some of baby shower themes are over used. Plus I am glad that we decide to use pastel colors for the event."

"You did an amazing job with this Megumi and I know Ninel is extremely happy about this," states Dunamis

The two year old says, "I love it too!"

"I am glad that you love it also Sayuri," responds the twenty-five year old woman to her daughter.

"Where do want me to put this orchid floral arrangement?" questions one of employees while holding a vase of white and purple orchids near Ninel.

The twenty-six year old pregnant Russian-Spaniard starts sneezing all of the sudden. Da Xiang was now agitated for the fact that the employee is trying to kill his wife with vase of orchids. Dunamis, Megumi, and Sayuri decide to step back because they never actually want to interfere with an angry and overprotective husband.

Ninel's husband snaps and yells , "Don't get those orchids near my wife! She is allergic to them!"

"Put the orchid arrangements on ten tables in the back," says Ninel as she continues to sneeze.

The employee looks over at the angry Chinese man and rushes away with the vase of orchids. Da Xiang approaches his wife as he gives her EpiPen. Ninel jabs the pen like device on her outer left thigh and returns the device to her husband.

"Much better," responds Ninel.

Da Xiang asks, "Why did order orchid arrangements for?"

"Megumi and I conducted a survey and majority of them wanted orchid floral arrangements and also iris floral arrangements," his wife responds back

* * *

**That the end of drabble two. The lesson from this drabble, never go near Ninel with a vase filled with orchids because Da Xiang will snap!**

**Setting of Drabble # 2: Nine years after 4D/Metal Fury- Eight years after The Heiresses of Heavens**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Da Xiang: 27 Years Old**

**Ninel: 26 Years Old**

**Megumi: 25 Years Old**

**Dunamis: 27 Years Old**

**Sayuri: 11 Months Old**


	3. Drabble 3- Peppermint

**Drabble # 3- Peppermint (Couple: AgumaXOC)**

"Aguma, can you do something for me?" questions a Puerto Rican-Colombian brunette.

The Legendary Blader of Saturn appears and looks over at the woman sitting there reading a novel while her left leg is in a cast. The Hispanic twenty-three year old was reading a book on holistic home remedies. There was a gold engagement ring with bright purple amethyst gemstone heart in the center. the woman's left ring finger.

The Legendary Blader asks, "What do you need now Maribel?"

"Can you go out and find me some pepper-"

Aguma interrupts his fiancée and says, "Peppermint is what you need Maribel."

"Yeah," lies Maribel unenthusiastically.

The twenty-three year old was not impressed at her husband's response for some apparent reason. Aguma walks to find her this specific green mint for his wife.

Maribel yells, "You idiot! I was going to ask you to get peppermint taffy!"

She did not hear no response from her fiancé, which meant that he has already left. The Puerto Rican-Colombian woman sighs to herself and decides to continues reading her book. She will scold Aguma regardless when he comes back anyway because she cannot move because of her broken leg. Aguma, on the other hand was searching through Maribel's herb and spice garden to see if he can find any peppermint.

"How hard can it be to find peppermint here?" questions Aguma.

From there, he starts searching for the green mint in the gardens. He thought about it being an easy task, despise not knowing what peppermint looks like in general. The muscular Chinese brunette always have seen a dried up version of peppermint. As he continues on searching for some peppermint, Aguma realizes that it was going to be harder than ever to find it. A woman with light chestnut brown colored haired and vivid green eyes looks over at the man searching for peppermint.

"Aguma, what are you doing?" questions the woman

Aguma looks over at the woman and responds, "I am looking for some peppermint Arianna since Maribel requested me to."

"You know she labeled all of her spices and herbs in alphabetical order just like in the cabinets right," wonders Arianna.

Aguma then looks over a small sign that says oregano on it. He was that blind to realize that Maribel organizes them the same way she does with her herb and spice cabinets. The twenty-three year old man then searches for the peppermint and sees it since there was a sign that says peppermint on it. He tugs a few peppermint leaves from the garden before going back to their house. Maribel looks over and sees her fiancé coming back with five peppermint leaves. The twenty-three year old woman was a bit annoyed for the fact that her fiance is an idiot.

Maribel yells, "You idiot! You did not let me finish what I had to say!"

"What do you mean!" yells Aguma at his fiancée.

The Puerto Rican-Colombian states, "I wanted you to going to the store and buy me some peppermint taffy since Fei Yen came here to tell me that she finally has more peppermint taffy is stock."

"Oh…Want me to go there now?" questions Aguma.

Maribel retorts, "Just get me my damn taffy already."

* * *

**Aguma, you idiot! Next time let Maribel finish saying what she has to say at least. Next is going to be a CanonXCanon couple and it's going to be SophieXWells or what I call Whalesshipping.**

**Setting: Five Years after Metal Fury/4D**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Maribel: 23 Years Old**

**Aguma: 23 Years Old**

**Arianna: 21 Years Old**


	4. Drabble 4- Beach

**Drabble # 4- Beach (Couple: WellsXSophie)**

"Come in the water mom," says a five year old boy with short light blue hair.

A five year old girl with light auburn hair responds, "Yeah come into the water mom."

Sophie looks over at her twins, Abel and Victoire, who are in the water enjoying their time at the beach. The twenty-nine year old former Team Excalibur member was sitting under the beach while reading a book on archeologist. She conducting some research since she started her career as a archeologist only eight years ago.

"Sophie, why are you still working?" questions a familiar voice.

The light blue haired French woman looks over and sees a familiar light auburn haired British man. She then scoots over a bit to make sure he has some room to sit down.

Sophie responds, "I am sorry Wells, but I have to do my job because I am suppose to give this information to Professor Reinhardt when I go to Thailand in five more days."

"I see, but I want you to spend time with the children. Since you have been leaving constantly, you never had the chance to spend time with the twins," responds the British man to his wife.

Sophie then looks over at her children, who are splashing each other with water. Her husband of six years does have a point because she has been isolating from her children because of her working. She begins feel guilty for fact that she is not trying her best to go near her twins. Work has been a huge stress for her because each task Professor Reinhardt gives the twenty-nine year old French woman is more difficult than previous jobs. The one is Thailand maybe her hardest task because she has to fly to Ayutthaya to visit the ruins of the Ayutthaya Kingdom. Suddenly, she then places the book down onto the light blue towel and she stands up.

Sophie says, "You are right Wells. Let's all go and play with the twins Wells."

"Sure thing Sophie," responds Wells before kiss his wife on the lips lightly.

She immediately responds back by kissing her husband on the lips before meeting up with their children. Abel and Victoire looks over and sees that both their parents are going inside the water. The twins are beyond from ecstatic as they see that their mother is going to play with them. Before Abel was about to splash his mother, water was launched into his face. He looks over sees that Sophie splashed him with water before he even tried to.

"Gotcha you Abel," says Sophie with a smile on her face

Victoire was laughing at the sight of this before water was launched over at her face. The auburn haired girl looks over and sees that her father splashed her with water.

Wells exclaims, "Pay attention Victoire!"

The family of four continues playing in the water together for a couple of more hours before having some lunch. Sophie has never been happier than this because she knows that will always love her twins for a long time.

* * *

**End of drabble number four. Some drabbles might not involve a couple, but a single person. Couples will repeat in future drabbles for a heads ups. Plus I am doing three OC X Canon couples before I do a single person or Canon X Canon couple drabble. The next one is going to be OC X Canon.**

**Setting: Thirteen years after Metal Fury/4D**

* * *

**Ages**

**Sophie: 29 Years Old**

**Wells: 29 Years Old**

**Abel and Victoire: 5 Years Old**


	5. Drabble 5- Little Iris

**Drabble # 5: Little Iris (Couple: Da XiangXOC)**

Da Xiang looks over as he walks into the hospital. The twenty-seven year old Chinese man has left for a crucial business trip along with Ninel's mother to New York City to talk to potential company CEOs to have a collaboration between their company and Bychkov Enterprises five days ago. He was actually accompanying Tamara Bychkov in place of his wife Ninel, who actually owns most of company's actions along with Megumi, which is a combined total of seventy percent of company's actions. The emerald eyed man talked to Fernando Velasquez, his father-in-law the morning before since he told Da Xiang that Ninel was in labor. He was given the permission to leave New York City and check up on her.

As the business man continues on walking the halls of the maternity ward of the Spanish hospital. A nurse looks over at the twenty-seven year old man that was walking around.

"Is there something you need sir?" questions the nurse.

Da Xiang asks, "Do you know where is room 512A is at?"

"Yes and I will be kind enough to show where is it all," responds the nurse in kind tone.

The Spanish nurses starts walking and Da Xiang immediately starts following the woman to where the room was. The Chinese man was desperate to his wife to see if his child is finally here. Upon making it into room 512A, Da Xiang takes a deep breath to himself and releases it. There was some pressure in this because he does not know if Ninel is relieved to see him or annoyed for the fact that he was not there.

Da Xiang opens the door to the room and walks into the room. A twenty-five year old Japanese woman looks over and sees the Chinese man wearing a dark blue business suit on with a black and white pinstripe tie on. A smile appears on the woman's face as she stands up and approaches him

Da Xiang asks, "Is Ninel alright?"

"Come here because somebody wants to meet you," says Megumi as she takes the Chinese man's hand.

Da Xiang grabs Ninel's younger sister with his right hand while she tugs him to where she wants him to be at now. As two approach the area, a black haired Russian-Spaniard woman was cradling a newborn girl in her arms. The newborn has intense black hair, which has from both Da Xiang and the woman. She has blue colored eyes, but within time they can change to either green or goldenrod.

"Ninel," says Da Xiang.

The Russian-Spaniard woman looks up as she heard her name. A smile was present on the woman's face indeed. He then approaches Ninel and sits down right next to her bedside.

Ninel states, "She has been waiting for the last three hours now for your arrival Da Xiang."

"I am sorry that I missed it," comments Da Xiang to his wife about it.

Ninel responds, "It's alright Da Xiang because Megumi video taped it so you can see it when you get here."

"So did you get the chance to name our daughter?" questions Ninel's husband.

The twenty-six year old woman states, "Not yet because I wanted to wait for you before we decide to name our child."

"You want me to name our child?" questions a puzzled Da Xiang.

Ninel nods her head yes as her responses. She suddenly the gives Da Xiang the newborn so he can carry her in his arms. The twenty-seven year old man stares the newborn with his emerald green colored eyes. As for the unnamed newborn, she stares up and down before staring into her father's eyes.

Da Xiang whispers to the newborn, "I believe you are going look stunning and beautiful like your mother when you grow up."

The Chinese man was talking to newborn and Ninel watches her husband trying to bond with their child. She has been waiting for this moment and it was worth it indeed. Ninel was indeed curious on what Da Xiang is going to name their child.

"So what's the name of daughter?" asks Ninel to her husband.

Da Xiang responds, "Her full name is going to be Xiaozhi Wang Velasquez."

"Xiaozhi? Isn't that the name my grandmother Soledad recommended while I was five months pregnant?" questions Ninel, who seems to be a bit confused.

The Chinese man replies to his wife, "Yes and I thought it has quite of significant meaning to the both of us. Remember when I proposed to you six years ago?"

"Yes when we were near small iris flowers and I did not know that Xiaozhi meant little iris," comment the Russian-Spaniard woman.

Da Xiang states, "Yes and I thought it is a beautiful name for our daughter."

"I agree because that name is beautiful indeed. Xiaozhi Wang Velasquez… It sounds really catchy and I love it," responds Ninel.

Da Xiang approaches his wife and kisses lightly on the temple. A smile appears on the man's face. He was indeed happy for the fact that his wife agreed to the name. Da Xiang was also happy for fact that his daughter was here to explore the world and it's wonders. But the biggest happiness of all was forming a family with the woman that he loves the most. From the blader who stole his heart to the woman who he treated her with love and respect.

Da Xiang whispers to his wife, "Thank you Ninel."

* * *

**That is the end of fifth drabble. You guys can say it's a continuation of the second drabble more or less. The next drabble is going to be a single person drabble it's going to be a canon character drabble, with a slight mention of an OC and an Next Generation child. **

**Setting: Nine years after Metal Fury/4D and 1 Month after Floral Arrangement drabble.**


	6. Drabble 6- Mourning

**Drabble # 6- Mourning (Chi-Yun)**

"I cannot believe it's has been six years since your death Qiuyue," says Chi-yun.

The thirty-seven year indigo haired man looks over at a tombstone that says Qiuyue's name on it. Chi-yun knew her since he was twelve since she also was one of the few female bladers from the temple. She was one of the sweetest blades that he has ever know. He glances over the former blader's grave with is reddish-brown colored eyes.

A voice asks, "Father?"

The former Beylin Temple blader looks over and turns his head to the right. A pre-teen girl, around the age of twelve was standing there holding bouquet of tiger lilies. The preteen has pale tan skin just like her mother, but she looks like her father with her huge reddish-brown eyes and indigo blue colored hair.

Chi-yun says, "I thought you were not coming Xiaolian."

"I changed my mind because it would rude not to visit her grave," responds the twelve year old.

Xiaolian's father responds, "I agree and I am glad that you are here also."

"Still miss her huh?" questions the indigo haired preteen.

Chi-yun sighs to himself and responds by saying yes to his only daughter. He truly misses his wife indeed. They have been married for seven years before her untimely death. The older Chinese man recalls what his wife said to him while she was dying. He felt so ignorant when screamed at his weak and pale wife in the hospital telling her that she was not going to die. There was some guilt in his heart because he felt like it was his fault. Tears slow trickle from the thirty-seven year old man. Xiaolian looks over at her father and sees how much her mother's death has affected him.

Xiaolian says, "I know that you are still grieving for her because I can tell that you miss her. So do I, but you should move on because I know that is what she wants."

Chi-yun looks over at his daughter once more. This time, she was trembling and she clenches her right hand into a fist. Tears then slowly form from her reddish-brown eyes. Even though she has said this to her father, the twelve year could not resist mentioning. Chi-yun is completely aware for the fact that his daughter was indeed in love with her mother.

Chi-yun pulls his only daughter into an embrace and says, "It's alright to cry Xiaolian."

He starts comforting his daughter as she tries to mourn the death of her mother. Xiaolian was only six when her mother died in hospital after getting into a car crash. Chi-yun understands what his daughter has gone through because she also had the best memories with her. It has been hard for him to be a single parent to daughter, but he makes an attempt to make sure that they are both getting the hang of things.

Chi-yun says, "Even though Chi-yun is not crying for now, you know that Chi-yun will never forget about all you have done for the last nineteen years before your demise. You have been there for me during the tough times in the past and Chi-yun will never forget that."

* * *

**Drabble number 6 comes to an end. This one is shorter than the other one (I did not expect it to be more than 1,000 words). **

**Setting: Twenty-five years after Metal Fury/4D and Six years after Losing a True Love**

* * *

**Ages**

**Chi-Yun: 37 years old**

**Qiuyue: Would have been 36 years old if alive**

**Xiaolian: 12 years old**


	7. Special Drabble 1- Birthday

**Special Drabble # 1- Birthday (Couple: KingXOC)**

"Oh crap I forgot about Krystalle's birthday again," mutters the dark blue haired Greek blader

It has been the third time in three years that he forgotten about his wife's birthday. He begins to panic as he wonders how would Krystalle react this time around. She forgave him the first two times when he forgot about the Filipino-American's birthday. Suddenly King hears loud whimpering sound from a far and he recognizes that sound immediately. He then walks into the pink and white girly nursery and looks over at almost nine month old baby standing top of her crib while supporting herself by hold onto the bars.

King rubs his head and sees the infant standing up and says, "I forgot that Krystalle left me alone with you Rhea."

Rhea stares intently at her father with her doe sized seafoam green colored eyes. Her full dark blue hair was into pigtails that her mother did before putting her to sleep. King seems to be in shock for the fact that his daughter's is long enough for put in pigtails.

King says, "We are going to find something for your mom for her birthday Rhea sweetie."

Rhea starts smiling as King starts carrying his daughter in his arms. Since having the kid with Krystalle, he has been trying his best to take care of his daughter despite the times he has failed. The Legendary Blader of Mars may be somewhat of a loudmouth in Krystalle's point of view, but she still loves her husband. King decides give his daughter a bath so she can be clean for when they can leave the house and find Krystalle a gift.

It was going take King a while because since Rhea loves to make a mess while she takes her bath. He sighs as he attempts to give is eight month daughter a bath, the blue haired infant splashes her father with water.

"Stop that Rhea!" complains King.

Rhea starts laughing and continues playing in the water while her father tries to clean her up. After a ten minute bath, King dries off baby Rhea and changes her into a fresh diaper, a light purple dress on and a white floral headband on. King hopes that Krystalle does not scold him like the other times he has dressed up their daughter. As King carries Rhea in his arms, the door opens and a Filipino-American woman approaches the house to see her husband and child together.

"Where are going King?" questions the woman.

King replies, "I forgot your birthday again Krystalle."

"No you didn't," responds Krystalle.

The Greek man says to his wife, "I thought I forgot your birthday."

"Remember you promised me that you we are going to have a family dinner in honor of my birthday two days ago?" questions King's wife.

King did not actually forgot Krystalle's birthday, but what plans he had for her that day. The Legendary blader feels like an idiot forgetting about the plans he made for his wife for her twenty-fourth birthday.

Krystalle looks over at Rhea says, "You actually did a great job dressing her up King for once."

"Thanks Krys! I wanted her to look nice for this special day!" remarks King in a confident tone.

* * *

**That's end of the first special drabble. This drabble was written for a good reason of course since today is my birthday (my 20****th**** birthday to be exact). I wanted to write something that makes me feel good inside for a change.**

* * *

**Setting: 10 Years after Metal Fury/4D**

**Ages: **

**King- 24 Years Old**

**Krystalle- 24 Years Old**

**Rhea- 8 (almost 9) Months Old**


	8. Drabble 7- Reunion

**Drabble # 7- Reunion (Couple: DunamisXOC)**

"Are you sure this is a great idea Megumi?" questions Dunamis.

Megumi responds, "It has been three years since I have see them Dunamis. They probably think that I am dead."

"I understand and I hope they can accept the fact that we have a child out of wedlock," responds the lavender haired man to his girlfriend.

The Japanese twenty-five year old sighs to herself and wonders the same. She looks over at Sayuri, who was sound asleep in her baby carriage. The couple have been in La Corunna for two days and they both appear in front of a huge rustic red and white mansion that was there. As the family of three approaches the mansion, a woman around her late forties to early fifties looks over at the family with her goldenrod colored eyes. Her shoulder length light blonde hair was tied into ponytail.

"Megumi? Dunamis?" says the woman to herself.

Megumi approaches the woman while pushing the baby carriage with her. A small smile appears on the twenty-five year old's face as she sees the woman there.

"I am home mother," says Megumi.

The light blonde haired woman hugs her adoptive daughter as she approaches her. Tamara Bychkov, Megumi's adoptive mother was indeed ecstatic to know that she is back. Suddenly the middle aged woman looks over and sees a sleeping infant inside the baby stroller. She did not know that Megumi was even pregnant in the first place.

Mrs. Bychkov asks, "Why did you not say that you were pregnant?"

"I could not since I did not want to travel when I was pregnant. Plus I know you are probably annoyed as hell that I did not tell you anything," comments the raven haired Japanese woman.

Tamara responds, "That is true, but I have to say that your daughter is so adorable Megumi. I want to know what is her name."

"Thank you for kind of understanding that Mrs. Bychkov and our daughter's name is Sayuri," responds Dunamis as he stand right next to his girlfriend.

Megumi asks, "Where's Ninel and father are at?"

"They are playing basketball on the basketball court and Da Xiang is here also," responds Tamara.

The Japanese woman asks, "Why?"

"Since you have been seen for absent for three years, both of them did a civil wedding ceremony at city hall last year," responds Mrs. Bychkov.

Megumi might understand why her older sister did do. From their, the three adults walks to the back of the mansion where they start to hear sounds. Upon making it to the basketball court, a twenty-six old woman was playing a one-on-one game against a man who was more than twice the woman's age. There was a noticeable bump on the woman's stomach, which indicate that she was pregnant. A Chinese man watches with interest his wife, Ninel Wang Velasquez Bychkov play against her father, Fernando Velasquez.

Tamara says, "We have guests."

The two people who are playing basketball stops as they see Mrs. Bychkov was accompanied by two familiar figures. Ninel was in shock and approaches the woman that was there.

Megumi says, "It has been a while Ninel."

"I know and I am glad that you are back," responds Ninel to her adoptive sister.

Megumi immediately then takes out the five month old infant from the stroller. The lavender haired infant was sleeping while wearing a rose pink dress on with a matching pair of rose pink bloomers on and white headband on. Ninel was in awe as she sees the sleeping infant.

Ninel says, "She is beautiful Megumi. I cannot believe that you were pregnant"

"Yes and I wish we can have a double wedding since you did not marry by the church," comments Megumi, "I see you are pregnant too."

The older sister replies, "Yes and we are expecting a girl too."

From there, the females of the family starts having a conversation among themselves while the guys start to have a conversation. Dunamis apologizes to Mr. Velasquez about not informing him or his wife upon the arrival of their first grandchild. The former Spaniard basketball player informs the lavender haired man that he does not have apologize. Da Xiang was happy for Dunamis since now the Chinese man was now an uncle. The Chinese man has made plans about having children with Ninel. He looks over and watches his wife carrying their niece Sayuri her arms. Da Xiang has no doubts that his wife would be a great mother indeed.

Dunamis says, "Ninel seems to be enjoying being with Sayuri."

"Yes that is true and we are also expecting our first child. A girl to be exact," comments Da Xiang.

Dunamis replies, "Congratulations Da Xiang. You two deserved it."

"So what is your plan?" questions Fernando to the former Mist Mountain guardian.

Dunamis responds, "I want to marry your daughter Megumi since I think it is right for the fact that we have a child."

Da Xiang asks, "Want to have double wedding since Ninel and I only married through court."

"Are you sure about this Da Xiang?" questions Fernando.

The Chinese man responds, "I think the best wedding every would be a double wedding among the four of us."

Mr. Velasquez smiles and responds, "Tamara and I will start planning that wedding immediately and Dunamis, you should find an engagement ring to propose Megumi with."

* * *

**End of Drabble # 7. This was also a continuation drabble like Drabble # 5. Drabble # 8 is going to be another CanonXCanon couple. For now, read and review.**

**Setting: A Week after Drabble # 1- Decisions**


	9. Drabble 8- Lies

**Drabble # 8- Lies (Couple: ChrisXOC)**

"Why did you do this for Chris?" questions a female voice on a phone.

Chris, who was wearing an orange jumpsuit that was used for prisoners looks over at his wife. She places her hands on the plastic screen and starts tearing up a bit from her aqua colored eyes. The blonde haired twenty-nine old was sentenced ten years in jail for 2nd degree murder.

Chris says to the crying woman, "Do not cry Rebecca because I know you did not kill that man on purpose."

"But I should be the only in prison, not you," comments Rebecca.

Chris comments, "Do not worry about me because I am trying my best to survive here. If I try to behave good, I have chance of leaving here in two to three years. Plus I was wondering something."

"What is it Chris?" questions Rebecca to her husband of nine years.

The purple eyed man asks to his beautiful wife, "How are the twins are doing?"

The crimson haired woman told that both Katelynn and Abigail are doing good and that they are staying is Rhea's house for a bit. Their twin girls have been questioning their mother lately about what their father did that made him go to prison. Rebecca could not say word to their about what happened two weeks ago on their fifth anniversary . She closes her eyes as recalls the night that her ex-boyfriend broken into her and Chris' house. The twins was at Rhea's house that same night when the night Rebecca accidentally killed her ex.

The twenty-nine year old recalls that she took a pineapple and smacked him across the head with it. She did not expect the blow to be that devastating because of the amount of force she used. Rebecca remembers the bloodstained hands and the blood that was in the kitchen. The crimson haired woman had to do something that night it was either that or she was the one who going to get raped.

Chris can tell that his wife was traumatized about this completely. He could not blame her because all she wanted was to defend herself and she did. The only thing she never took into consideration was how deadly a blow to the head was. His violet colored eyes show concern the for the British-American woman indeed. Chris has been by her side since they reunited twelve years ago.

"Do not cry Rebecca because I am going to be alright," comments Chris in comforting voice.

Rebecca responds, "I cannot handle this anymore. I cannot lie for fact that I killed my ex not you. You know well that I should be in here, not you."

"Listen to me Rebecca. The last thing I want is to see you in jail because I cannot handle taking care of the twins by myself. I want you stay strong for me because I promise that I am going go get out of here soon," states the former Legendary Blader.

He did keep his promise indeed because within two and half years he was reunited his wife and their ten year old daughters. Rebecca could not believe all this happened, but she cannot deny the fact that she killed somebody almost three years ago. This was only lie that British-American woman has been hiding from her daughters because she does not want them to know that actual story about it.

* * *

**I apologize for not making this drabble CanonXCanon because I could not think of couple that was suitable for this situation so I made it CanonXOC. There was some inspiration for this drabble and the idea came from a music video called Lies by Bigbang (one of my favorite male K-Pop boy groups). For now, read and review.**

**Setting: 12 years after 4D/ 2 ½ years after the jail scene**

* * *

**Ages**

**Chris: 29 Years Old/ 32 Years Old**

**Rebecca: 29 Years Old/31 Years Old**

**Abigail and Katelynn: 7 Years old/10 years old**


	10. Drabble 9- Time Machine

**Drabble # 9- Time Machine (Couple: Da Xiang X OC)**

"What did I did wrong to screw up this relationship?" questions Ninel to herself.

After a year of dating, Da Xiang called off the relationship between one another. It was because that a long distance relationship was not going to work so well between the two of them. That is what Da Xiang assumes, but the Russian-Spaniard teenager believes it is something more than that. Tears starts trickling from Ninel's delicate goldenrod colored eyes. Snow was falling lightly at the Potseluev Bridge. The nineteen year old teenager approaches the iron tree with locks on it. She then looks over at a silver lock that was there.

Ninel feels the cold iron lock that was there. Her name and Da Xiang's name was on that lock. She remembers the day you announced their love for one another here. It was the same day that her sister Megumi and Dunamis announced their love for one another. Ninel then takes out a spare key to the lock that was there. She kept it just in case something has happened between the relationship. As she was about to remove the lock, the Eurasian teenager feels a pair of arms around her waist.

"Don't do it Ninel," says a familiar voice.

Ninel was in a state of shock as she heard that familiar husky masculine voice of his.

Ninel asks, "Why not Da Xiang?"

"Because I still love you and you know that," responds Da Xiang from behind.

The Eurasian nineteen year old smirks and retorts, "If you loved me, why did you want to end our relationship?"

The twenty year old Chinese young man releases Ninel from his grasp. He does not know why Ninel was acting so cold and heartless towards him. The raven-tressed blader stares sadly at the girl that used to love. He recalls the moments he has with the only person he loved dearly. Da Xiang remembers the sweet and mature personality the Equuleus blader used to have. He sighs to him and closes his eyes. Ninel then looks over and sighs to herself. She is trying to move on because going back in time was not going to solve anything.

Ninel suddenly asks, "Before I go, tell me what did I do wrong that ruin our relationship?"

"To be honest about it Ninel, you did not do anything wrong. It was my fault because I should never had that argument with you before we broke up. We did not act mature at time and that is where the mistake began. Maybe I should have accepted that I was wrong during that situation. I know I do not have a time machine to go back to the past, but I know something that might make everything better," comments Da Xiang as he opens his eyes.

The raven-tressed Eurasian teenager questions once more, "What is it?"

"Let's start all over again Ninel. I know I screwed up the first around, but I am willing to have a second change if you allow me to," responds the ebony haired Beylin Temple blader.

Ninel smiles responds, "Sure thing because maybe if we start all over, it would release the tension from the break up."

The nineteen year young lady approaches her now boyfriend once more and kisses him lightly on the lips. She was happy to know that they decide to talk it out once more. Even though they cannot go back in time to fix the damage that was done, but they can start all over again to see if their relationship is going to fall apart or stay strong once again.

* * *

**That is end of drabble number 9. Again, this was also a K-Pop (well actually J-Pop since the song in Japanese) inspired song. The title of the song is Time Machine and it from the K-Pop girl group Girls' Generation. I am going to another CanonXOC for the second Special Drabble. I will give you a hint and it involves an OC who made a guess appearance in the third drabble and her love interest is Bao.**

**Setting: One Year after The Heiresses of Heavens**

* * *

**Ages**

**Ninel: 19 Years Old**

**Da Xiang: 20 Years Old**


	11. Special Drabble 2- Fireworks

**Special Drabble # 2: Fireworks (Couple BaoXOC)**

"Why are we here?" questions Bao to his wife.

Arianna responds, "We are celebrating the Fourth of July with my mother's Korean relatives."

"You are Korean?" asks the crimson haired blader to his wife.

The light brunette haired woman responds, "One fourth Korean since my mother is half Korean and half Italian while my father is full Italian."

Bao says, "I see, but your Uncle Minho hates me though."

"We traveled almost twelve hours to get to San Francisco and celebrate the Fourth of July them," retorts Arianna towards her husband.

The twenty-nine year former Beylin Fist blader sighs to him and wonders why his wife planned this trip to America. On another note, Arianna was happy for the fact that she was visiting her Aunt Eunmi and her Uncle Minho. It has been a year or two since she has visited them. Bao realizes the Italian-Korean woman was happy indeed for fact that she is visiting them. Bao looks over at the three year old girl that was sleeping in Arianna's arms. He can smile for fact this his daughter Miyoung was sleeping her arms. Her dark red colored hair was in two curly pigtails that are tied in two ribbons, one ribbon on her head was red and the other ribbon was blue. Miyoung was wearing a white colored dress on with a pair of American flag style ballet flats on.

Since having Miyoung involved in his life, the former Beylin Fist blader was actually quite enamored with having a daughter. Bao had his doubts at first since he originally wanted his wife to have a son, but he thought that Miyoung was quite interesting. Arianna believes that Miyoung has her looks mainly, but her father's personality.

"Euiyeon! Bao!" exclaims a female voice.

The Eurasian woman only knows one person who always calls her by her Korean. She turns her head over toward an older woman who was in her early fifties, but looks like in her thirties.

"Aunt Eunmi," says Arianna as she approaches the woman.

The Korean woman looks over at her twenty-nine year old niece and sees Miyoung sleeping in her mother's arms. The Korean-Italian toddler suddenly starts opening her eyes, which reveal to be beautiful pale seafoam green colored eyes. Miyoung looks over at her mother and then over towards her Korean great-aunt all of the sudden. A huge grin appears on the three year old face as she looks over at the woman.

Miyoung exclaims with such joy, "Auntie Eunmi, I am happy to see you!"

Arianna's aunt responds back, "You have gotten bigger the last time I have seen you Miyoung."

The older Korean woman starts carrying her great-niece into her arms. Eunmi was happier than ever to have such a beautiful toddler in her arms. Bao was smiling for the fact that both Arianna and his daughter is happy to be here. Suddenly a man approaches Bao and hands him a bottle of Cass Light beer. The Chinese man looks over at the older Korean man and smiles.

Bao says, "Thank you very much Uncle Minho."

"No problem kid. I realize something about you," comments Arianna's uncle

The dark scarlet haired twenty-nine year asks, "What is it?"

"You are a great father Bao because you have raised your daughter to be a great one indeed," comments the older Korean man.

Bao smiles and responds, "That is the first time you have called me by my name and I appreciate for the fact that you recognize as a great father."

"My sister-in-law made the right decision of making you my niece's husband," responds the raven-tressed man.

Suddenly flare of red and blue appear and the two men look up into the skies. The firework show has started and all of them have a great view of them. Arianna stands right next to her husband while caring their daughter into there arms. Miyoung was mesmerized by the fireworks and ignores the loud sounds of them. Bao places his arms around his Eurasian wife's waist and pulls her into an embrace.

Bao whispers to wife, "I love you Euiyeon."

"You too Bao, but I do not mind if you call me by my Korean name or my real name," whispers Arianna back to her husband.

* * *

**That ends the second special drabble of the serious. This was one another special drabble since it's the Fourth of July here. For now read and review.**

**Setting: 13 Years after Metal Fury/4D.**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Arianna: 29 Years Old**

**Bao: 29 Years Old**

**Miyoung: 3 Years Old**

**Eunmi: 51 Years Old**

**Minho: 54 Years Old**


	12. Drabble 10- Daughters

**Drabble # 10: Daughters (Couple: Zhou XingXMei-Mei)**

"Gah!" yells a twenty-eight year old man.

A twenty-six year teal haired Chinese woman walks into the living room and sees the tan-skinned Asian man sitting down on the couch. The woman was carrying a young girl who was about a year old. The toddler has mahogany brown colored hair just like her father, but she has her mother violet colored eyes.

The woman asks, "What's wrong now Zhou Xing?"

"I am bored," complains Zhou Xing to his wife.

Mei-Mei asks, "Why don't you visit Da Xiang?"

"He's in Tokyo with Ninel, Xiaozhi, and Anastassia," comments the mahogany haired man.

"Aguma then?" suggests the teal haired woman.

Zhou Xing responds, "Maribel hates me since I did serious damage to her $15,000 Kalamazoo Grill."

"Why did she get that grill in the first place?" questions Mei-Mei.

The twenty-eight year old says, "It was a birthday gift from Arianna since Maribel loves to grill her meats and do barbeque whenever they have a party."

Mei-Mei decides not make anymore suggestions because she is completely aware for fact that Chi-yun was with Qiuyue in the hospital since she has given birth to her daughter Xiaolian. Plus Arianna and Bao are spending time with one another along with their own daughter Miyoung. She smiles for the fact that her friends at the Beylin Temple , including herself and Zhou Xing have at least one daughter. Maribel was an exception since she has twins and one of them was a boy.

The Chinese woman states to her husband, "You know what is funny?"

"What?" questions Zhou Xing.

Mei-Mei states, "That all of us has at least one daughter in our families."

"I know and it is kind worrying me and probably the other guys as well," comments Zhou Xing as he thinks about the others and their daughters.

Mei-Mei does not believe what her husband is saying. It is was not true though because Da Xiang loves both his two and half year old and his ten month old daughters. Bao also adores being with his one year old daughter despite being a tough man. That also goes the same way for Aguma and his three year old daughter because she does have his personality.

Mei-Mei comments, "I beg to differ."

"How come?" questions Zhou Xing to his wife.

The blue-green haired younger woman responds, "You know well that Da Xiang, Bao, and Aguma love their daughters to much. Gender does not have to do with any of this. I know this because it is the truth."

"I see and I cannot believe your personality has changed since we started dating again," comments the tan skinned Chinese man.

Mei-Mei smiles and responds, "Somebody has to."

"I love you and Jia Li as well," comments Zhou Xing as he kisses wife on her forehead.

The twenty-five year old whispers back, "I love you too Zhou Xing."

* * *

**This was end of the tenth drabble. I made Mei-Mei more mature and she does not jumble up her words anymore (I am shocked, but then again that is good that Mei-Mei does not mix up her words). There will be a drabble when Zhou Xing breaks Maribel's $15,000 grill. **

**Plus I have great news! I am accepting requests! If you want me to do a request, PM me any information (OC profile *must be in the future setting*, Children, settings, etc.) . It can be Canon X Canon or Canon X OC!**

**Setting: 11 Years after 4D/Metal Fury**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Mei-Mei: 26 Years Old**

**Zhou Xing: 28 Years Old **

**Jia Li: 1 Year Old**


	13. Drabble 11- Better Than Diamonds

**Drabble # 11: Better than Diamonds (Couple: JuliusXOC)**

"How's it going between you and Isabelle?" questions Wells to the blonde haired Italian man.

A thirty-two year old man was sitting on an expensive red velvet armchair. He was sipping a glass of Shipwrecked 1907 Heidsieck champagne. This brand of champagne is considered to be one of most expensive champagnes in the world. The blonde haired man places his champagne flute on to a table that was near by.

The man responds to his acquaintance, "Everything is alright between the two of us I guess."

The twenty-nine year old looks over at his former captain with light blue colored eyes. He does not seem to be comfortable for the fact that he does not know how his wife is doing. Isabelle De La Perla is one of the most influential women in Latin America now after she was a part of Team Lunar. To the fact that Julius does not show no sign of concern. Suddenly a six year old with blonde hair and brown colored eyes appears. She was wearing a white dress with a green sash around the waist and a pair of white expensive ballet flats on.

"Is something wrong Valentina?" questions Wells to the six year old.

Valentina responds, "Yes and it's about mommy."

"What's wrong with her principessa?" questions Julius to his daughter.

The six year old Uruguayan-Italian girl responds back, "Paz called me to tell you that she is in the hospital. She got very sick while she was spending time her friends."

Julius froze after his daughter explains to her father that his wife has fallen ill. He did not expect something bad to happen while visit Paz in Southern Rome. Wells looks over at the former leader of Team Excalibur and there was an expression of concern written over his face.

"Is everything alright Julius?" questions the twenty-nine year old British man.

The rich Italian man responds, "I have to go to hospital and visit Isabelle. Apparently she has fallen ill for some reason."

"Do you want me to stay with Valentina?" asks Wells.

Julius nods his head because he cannot leave Valentina by herself. He informs his friend to pick up Vincenzo and Emmanuelle from soccer practice while he goes to the hospital. The Italian man realizes that he does not show so much concern for his wife because he believes he can satisfy himself with the most luxurious things. It was noticeable that the powerful Italian man was showing off his greed.

In the hospital, a beautiful thirty-two year old Uruguayan woman was laying down in bed. She has fallen ill approximately thirty minutes ago and they have done various test on the ill woman within that time period. Isabelle sighs to herself and wonders if her husband was even going to come. He has been ignoring his wife for the last year or so. Suddenly the door opens and Isabelle hopes it was the doctor. The Uruguayan brunette looks over with her brown colored eyes and she sees it was her husband, Julius Caesar.

"How are you feeling Isabelle?" questions Julius to his wife.

Isabelle asks, "What's in it for you to know?"

"What is wrong with that attitude of yours!" yells the Italian man to his wife.

The thirty-two year old Hispanic beauty retorts, "You and your greedy ass is what is wrong. You have been ignoring me for the last year and I realize that you have this dangerous lust for money. That is what is wrong me."

Julius did not realize that his greed has been affecting his wife for the last year. She has not been happy since his family business has created an agreement with Bychkov Enterprises for a joint-corporation deal. He shows an expression of guilt in his face. Isabelle recognizes that expression and realize has done wrong indeed.

"I apologize for this Isabelle. You know that I always will love you because you are my everything. Even you are the mother of our beautiful twins Valentina and Vincenzo, Emmanuelle, and Iliana," comments Julius.

Isabelle smiles lightly and responds, "Thanks and I accept your apology."

The doctor walks into the room and sees the rich couple. She looks over at the blood test results for a while until she gives her full attention to Mr. and Mrs. Caesar.

"I have your test results Mrs. Caesar and I have great news actually," says the doctor.

Isabelle asks, "What is it?"

"You are actually pregnant," responds the doctor.

Isabelle and Julius looks over at each other. They were both indeed in shock because they thought there are not going to have more children after the birth of their fourth child Ilianna, who was a year old. It was indeed unexpected, but there was smile on the Italian man's face.

Julius says, "Looks like we are going to have a big family indeed."

"Our family has been big since you keep on asking me for more children," responds Isabelle, "but I do not mind adding another one to the Caesar Family."

The Italian man smiles and kisses Isabelle's temple. Both of them are beyond from ecstatic to know another child is joining the brood. Julius believes that his family is worth even more than all the diamonds in the worlds. Diamonds may be luxurious to the eye, but the Italian man knows better that the relationship with his wife and his children is crucial.

* * *

**That's end of drabble number eleven. This one proves that Julius is not a bad man because he does show concern for his family. Plus here is some random information.**

**The price of a bottle of Shipwrecked 1907 Heidsieck champagne is about $275,000**

**Principessa means princess in Italian. **

**Setting: 13 Years after 4D/ Metal Fury**

* * *

**Ages**

**Julius: 32 Years Old**

**Isabelle: 32 Years Old**

**Valentina: 6 Years Old**

**Vincenzo: 6 Years Old**

**Emmanuelle: 4 Years Old**

**Iliana: 1 Year Old**


	14. Drabble 12- More than Friends

**Drabble # 12: More than Friends (Couple: TitiXOC)**

It has about a year since Dunamis gave Titi the responsibility of being the new guardian of the temple in Mist Mountain. The now nineteen year old was indeed in shock for fact that Dunamis decided to stay with Megumi and Sayuri and live somewhere in Spain. He was lonely most of times since nobody really comes to temple. There was only one person who would attempt solving the puzzle. She was a blader that resides in South Africa in a city called Cape Town. This female blader was about a year older than current guardian of the temple. Titi looks over and sees that the door was opening again.

"I am finally back with some food," says a female voice as she brings a basket filled with fruit, vegetables, and a net filled with fish.

The pink haired Quetzalcoatl blader smiles and says, "You are always reliable when it comes to getting food there Jewel."

Jewel, a steel blue haired young lady with soft purple colored eyes smiles at Titi. She has been living in the temple with the dark pink haired Legendary Blader since Dunamis has left. He can recall the day that the South African blader came her with her beyblade, Gem Eidyia to battle against Dunamis. The South African blader already knew both of them from the time they were in Japan during the attack of Yama. It was basically a reunion after seven years of not seeing each other. Despite the bad luck of not finding Dunamis, Titi decided to battle against the Gem Eidiya blader since it has been a long time since they have battled. The battle was indeed intense, but the Quetzalcoatl blader ended up victorious.

Jewel asks, "What are you thinking about Titi?"

"The time that you came here to the temple," responds Titi to his female friend.

The South African twenty-year old responds, "Oh yeah I definitely remember that because you was the one who ended my winning streak."

"True, but you did not care about it in the end though Jewel," comments the dark pink haired blader.

The Gem Eidyia blader states, "That it true, but now we should have dinner since it's almost nightfall.

The Mesoamerican nineteen year old agrees with what the younger woman has to say. They both decide cook the food that Jewel brought for the two to eat. Titi was actually grateful for fact he has some company to be around with even though it was a girl. Jewel has been working hard enough to make sure that the temple was clean and that they have enough essentials to survive on.

"You know something Jewel, I never thought you would say here for such a long time," comments Titi.

Jewel responds, "You think I was going leave you all by yourself after we had this amazing battle."

"Yeah I guess since people who have battled Dunamis never often stayed for such a long period," states the nineteen year old.

Jewel smiles and kisses the Mesoamerican teen on the cheek. Titi blushes a pale shade of pink after he felt the bluenette's lips touched his cheeks. The twenty year old giggles at sight of this and she leans her head towards the pinknette's shoulder.

Jewel says, "I never have said this before, I think you are pretty cute when you blush."

"And think you are quite beautiful when you smile and I believe we are more than friends," says Titi.

The South African young lady responds, "And I believe that we are more than friends also."

* * *

**That ends Drabble number 12 there. Jewel is possibility a candidate for a brand new OC. Do you think I should use Jewel as one of my brand new OCs? The next one is going to be the first drabble request with a CanonXOC. For now read and review.**

**Setting: 1 Year after Drabble Number # 1 and 8 Years After Heiresses of Heaven**

* * *

**Ages**

**Titi: 19 Years Old**

**Jewel: 20 Years Old**


	15. Request Drabble 1- Indoor Picnic

**Request Drabble # 1: Indoor Picnic (Couple: ZeoXOC)**

"Cuando vamos to that picnic daddy?" questions a four year old girl.

The twenty-seven year old man looks over a four year old brunette that was standing right next to him. Zeo recognizes how his daughter, May Ling would use both Spanish and English into her sentences. A smile appears on the maroon haired American man's face.

Zeo says to his daughter, "I think today is a great day to go on that picnic, but we have wait for your mother though May."

May Ling pouts, "Why?"

"I won't be fun if your mom does not join us," comments the former blader to his daughter.

Yes, Zeo has decided to leave beyblade behind since he wants to something better in life. He was lucky enough to marry such a beautiful woman that he has known for years and to start a family with her. It was amazing to know that life is somewhat better that being a blader. That does not mean he has completely abandoned the sport that brought him a lot of supportive friends along the way. He promises that he was going to show May Ling why he loves to beyblade.

Suddenly, a woman walks into the house with a few grocery bags in her hands. The twenty-seven year old American woman has fair colored skin with shoulder length brown colored hair that was tied into a ponytail. She was soaking wet and Zeo looks out the windows to see that it is raining hard outside. He seems to be disappointed for fact that he promised May Ling to go on a family picnic.

"Samantha, I need ask you something?" questions Zeo to his wife.

Samantha looks over at her husband and asks, "What's wrong Zeo?"

"May Ling wants to have picnic, but we cannot go outside," comments the maroon fox-haired man.

Zeo's wife says to distract May Ling as long as possible because she has an idea. It was not a hard task since May Ling adores playing her father, but the American man does not know how long it was going to take for Samantha to work on her plan.

"May Ling, let's go play for a bit," says Zeo to his daughter.

May Ling responds back, "Sure thing daddy."

Both members of the Abyss Family walks away while brunette looks over at the living room of their New York City house. It was not going to be easy task, but she adores seeing her daughter and that is what she is going to do. Zeo on the other was enjoying playing a lot of his daughter's favorite games. Even though some of them are quite girly, Zeo does not want to make May Ling.

After two to three hours of playing with May Ling, the four year old brunette was now bored.

"Daddy! When Mommy is going to be done?" complains May Ling.

Zeo responds, "Soon sweetie."

"I am wondering what she is doing now," comments four year old.

Samantha yells, "You can come downstairs to living room now!"

"Vamos daddy," says May Ling as she tugs her father by the arm.

The twenty-seven year old man states, "Alright then."

He carries his little maroon haired princess downstairs to the living room. Zeo was wondering what Samantha is planning in the living room. May Ling was a bit impatient for the fact her mother was doing something down in the living room. Upon making it downstairs, the Caucasian man walks into living room with his daughter to see a red and white checkered blanket with a picnic basket filled with food. There was also cups and drinks on the blanket as well.

"Since it's raining outside, I decide to have a picnic in the living room," comments Samantha.

A huge grin appears on four year old's face as she saw the indoor picnic her mother did in the living room. Both of them walks into the living room and Zeo places May Ling to the blanket.

"Time to comer now!" exclaims May Ling with a smile on her face.

Zeo smiles and kisses his wife lightly on the lips before approaching in the blanket. Their daughter was already eating a sandwich and both her parents decide to also eat. Even though it was rainy in New York City, it is always a good time to have an indoor picnic. This one day proves it for the Abyss Family because a picnic in the living room is worth it indeed.

* * *

**This ends the first request drabble. I have to give a big thanks to zzaa3 for lending her characters so I can do this request. You can continue sending me request if you (they can be with canon characters that are already taken by my OCs since it won't affect the other drabbles I have written). For now read, review, and send requests through PM.**

**Setting: 13 Years after 4D/Metal Fury**

* * *

**Ages**

**Zeo: 27 Years Old**

**Samantha: 27 Years Old**

**May Ling: 4 Years Old**


	16. Request Drabble 2- Explaining Death

**Request Drabble # 2: Explaining Death (Couple: NileXOC)**

"Four years since your death Fang. I really miss you because its not the same without you," says a twenty-eight year old Nile.

He could not believe that four years have passed since the death of his wife Fang. She was only twenty-two years old at the time when died of complications while giving birth to their only child, a beautiful girl named Nefertiti, but Nile calls her Neffy for short. The green eyed Egyptian man was sitting down on a small bed. As he continues sitting on the small bed, the door opens and a four year old girl stands there. She four year old was wearing a pure white nightgown on and her long brown hair was loose.

The four year old says, "I ready to go to bed now daddy."

"Sure thing Neffy," says Nile to his daughter.

He smiles for the fact that his daughter is ready to go to bed. As Nile looks over at the four year old, there was some resemblances to Fang in her. It does bring quite a nostalgic feeling indeed. Nile stands up while young Nefertiti approaches her bed. She hops into bed and twenty-eight year old tucks in her into bed.

Neffy says, "Before I go to sleep, I need ask you something?"

"What's wrong Neffy?" questions Nile to his daughter.

The four year old says, "Why is not mommy not around? I always see my friends like Xiaozhi and Anatassia with their mommy together."

Nile was afraid that his daughter was going to ask this question. It was also a bit unexpected also since he never explained the meaning of death to his daughter. He sighs to himself and thinks on a way how to explain to the four year old the meaning of death especially when the reason was complications during the birth itself. Nefertiti stares at her father with her doe size green colored eyes.

"Why isn't mommy here?" demands Neffy at her father.

Nile sighs and responds back, "When you were born, your mother was dead. By dead, I mean that her body stopped working."

"Why did her body stop working?" questions the four year old to her father.

The Egyptian man responds to his daughter's question, "I do not know why Neffy because I did not know this was going to happen."

Young Nefertiti was disappointed to know that her mother was revealed to be dead. Nile knew that his daughter was going to be sad for the fact that her mother was never there by her side for the last four years. There was some relief to it because he manage to explain to his daughter that her mother is not in this world anymore.

Nefertiti asks her father, "Where is mom anyway since she is dead?"

"I will show you tomorrow where's she is at, but now you need to rest up Neffy," says Nile as he messes up his daughter's brown hair slightly.

The young girl responds, "Sure thing daddy."

The twenty-eight year old walks away from his daughter's bedside and turns off the lights. Neferetiti's green colored eyes are now shut as she tries to sleep peacefully in her bedroom. Nile slowly closes the door so he does not have to wake up his sleeping angel. As the Egyptian father of one walks down the halls to his bedroom, he continues to think about his lovely wife once more because her death continues to plague his mind little by little. For now, Nile walks into his room and shuts the door.

* * *

**This was the second request drabble that comes to an end. I have to thank Gin-nee for letting me use Fang and Nefertiti and also Fang for this request. For now Read, Review, and send in Requests.**

**Setting: 13 Years after 4D**

* * *

**Ages**

**Nile: 28 Years Old**

**Fang: 22 Years Old (At the Time of her death, would have been 26 if she was alive)**

**Nefertiti: 4 Years Old**


	17. Request Drabble 3- Bullying

**Request Drabble # 3: Bullying (Parent-Child Relationship: NileXOC)**

Neffy was walking down the street with her backpack on. She was relieved that school has come to end for day. The twelve year old brunette continues on walking until a girl around her age approaches her all of the sudden. The pale skin girl started to pull on Neffy's short brown hair that was tied in ponytail.

Nefertiti yells, "Let go of my hair!"

"No way because pulling it is so much fun," responds the girl.

Neffy managed to pull away from the girl's grasp and continues walking away. More middle school kids continue on approaching the twelve year old and attempts bully her. She knows that reacting back is not a solution since they have more power that way. Suddenly a high school boy approaches her. He has short blonde hair and piercing dark emerald colored eyes.

"I have one question for you," says the high school student.

The twelve year old brunette asks, "What now?"

"How come you do not have a mother like anybody else?" questions the blonde haired student.

The Egyptian preteen retorts, "That is none of your business."

"Oh wait.. I already know the reason. You was the one who killed you mother in the first place," responds the fourteen year old to his own question.

Nefertiti twitches as she heard the bastard's response. She does not like when people start mentioning the death of her mother, who is Fang Kushina. A group of teens and preteens around his age start laughing at the emerald eyed female student.

Another female voice yells, "Zhu shou!"

The blonde haired student and group that was with him turns his head over towards an older Eurasian ravenette with goldenrod colored eyes. She was accompanied by three other raven haired children. Two of the raven haired child are girls who thirteen and six respectively and they have emerald green colored eyes. Another one was a male who was around the age of nine with goldenrod colored eyes.

"What did you say you bitch?" questions the blonde haired student.

The goldenrod eyed colored girl responds, "Stop it because you have no right to bully anybody Brad."

"Whatever you say Officer Xiaozhi and make sure you get your retarded brother Yaozu away from us," insults Brad to the goldenrod eyed boy.

Xiaozhi, Anastassia, who was the thirteen year old Eurasian ravenette and Paloma, who was the six year old Eurasian ravenette felt very insulted for the fact that Brad would insult Yaozu, who has severe Autism. As Xiaozhi attempts to solve this problem, Neffy takes the opportunity to run off from the scene. Tears was present on the brunette's eyes because she could not handle it. Anastassia watches her friend runs off like that.

Anastassia whispers to herself, "Oh Neffy…"

As the group leaves, Neffy was already at the playground where she used to play. She hides in a tunnel and curls herself up. The brown haired-green eyed preteens begins to sob loudly. As dark, Nile was walking outside searching for his daughter. He was informed by Anastassia and Xiaozhi that Neffy ran off after a group of people laughed after her for killing her mother. He panicked of course since his only child ran off like that As he approaches the playground, he hears a loud sobbing sound from the tunnel. The older Egyptian man approaches the tunnel and sees his daughter crying.

He asks, "Neffy, is everything okay?"

"How can everything can be okay if kids are bullying me that I killed my mother?" yells Nefertiti to her father.

Tears was still present on the twelve year old's face. As Nile attempts to comfort his daughter, Neffy continues yelling at his that he does not understand what the situation is. Nile kind of understands the perspective his daughter has about killing her mother. He does not say a word and pulls his beautiful daughter into a warm embrace. Neffy continues with the loud sobbing as she hugs her father.

* * *

**That ends the third request drabble. I have to say thanks to Gin-nee once more for lending Neffy for this drabble. Yaozu, Xiaozhi, Anastassia, and Paloma belong to me. You can request more than one drabble and they can be also parent-child relationship drabbles like this one. The next one is going to be another Parent-Child relationship and it's going to be focus on Abri's relationship with her father Titi. **

**Setting: 21 Years After 4D**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Nile: 36 Years Old**

**Neffy: 12 Years Old**

**Xiaozhi: 14 Years Old**

**Anastassia: 13 Years Old**

**Yaozu: 9 Years Old**

**Paloma: 6 Years Ago**


	18. Drabble 13- Homework and Beyblade

**Drabble # 13: Homework and Beyblade (Parent-Child Relationship: TitiXOC) **

A six year old Mesoamerican girl with shoulder length steel blue hair and soft purple eyes. The young girl was looking down at her textbook. The text from the textbook was in her native tongue of Dutch, which is the language her and her mother Jewel Thiel talks to one another the most. Abri Thiel sighs to herself and closes the textbook because she does not want to do any of her homework. The young bluenette walks out of her room and walks down the hall of their Thiel Mansion that is located in Amsterdam. Young Abri looks over at the many expensive portraits that was hanging on the walls.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing your Dutch homework now Abri?" questions a familiar voice.

Abri glances over with her soft purple eyes and adjusts her glasses slightly before staring at the person. A male around his late-twenties stares at the dark skinned school aged girl with his lilac colored eyes. His dark pink hair was tied into a single ponytail

Abri pouts and responds, "I don't want to do my homework because it's boring."

Titi sighs to himself and he hears his eldest daughter's response. Aside from Abri, Titi and his wife Jewel have another girl named Luna, who was only seven months old now. He kneels down to his daughter's level before he stares to have the talk about being a smart girl once more.

Titi asks, "Do you want to be smart girl when you grow?"

"Yes daddy, but I already know this and I don't want to learn it again," complains the six year old bluenette.

The Mesoamerican man then remembers that he bought a special beyblade for Abri for her birthday, but he forgot to give it to her.

The twenty-eight year old pinknette asks, "Do you want me to give you something to you?"

"What is it?" questions Abri with such curiosity.

Titi replies, "I will give it to you if you do you your Dutch homework."

Abri nods her head yes to agree with her father. She was curious to know what her Favorite Daddy in the World is going to give her. The six year old proudly skips to her room and closes the door.

"Are you trying to spoil Titi?" questions a female voice

Titi responds, "Not exact because I did not give Abri her birthday gift since I was not there remember Jewel."

The twenty nine year old woman does remember the day her husband was not present at Abri's sixth birthday party. Abri was beyond from disappointed that day and she was crying with so much tears. It took Xiaozhi and herself to calm the birthday girl that day. A loud crying sound was heard from the halls of the mansion.

"Looks like she does not want to sleep," comments the pink haired man.

Jewel responds, "Do not remind me because Luna was never a great sleeper to begin with."

The steel blue haired woman sighs to herself and walks to the room where Luna is crying. Abri was working hard on her easy Dutch homework because she knows all of these answers. It takes the six year old about fifteen minutes to do because answering questions was not a hard task for somebody who is smart as Abri. As the Mesoamerican-South African bluenette walks proudly, Titi holds a small gift that was wrapped in pink wrapping paper.

"What's that daddy?" asks Abri as she points to the wrapped gift.

Titi smiles and gives her the gift, "Open it up and you will see what is it."

The purple eyed colored girl immediately tears up the wrapping paper. Abri was in a state of shock as she sees the gift that her father has given her. It was a royal blue and silver colored beyblade. It was divided into parts, which was the fusion wheel, spin track, face bolt, energy ring, and performance tip.

Abri says, "You got me a beyblade."

"It was your birthday gift that I was suppose give you. I always hear you saying that you want to beyblade just like mommy and I. And now you are going to be blader. Make you take care of Hurricane Calypso," says Titi to his daughter.

The steel blue haired school girl hugs her father and says that she loves the gift. Hurricane Calypso is the beyblade that Abri was going to use when she battles against other blades. She is going to make sure that she creates a bond with the royal blue and silver beyblade. Abri walks way with her not assembled bey to her room so she can assemble it on her own. The six year old already knows how to assemble one because her mother taught her how to assemble a beyblade. The example beyblade that Abri assembled was Jewel's beyblade, Gem Eidyia. Titi was happy to know that beyblade is going continue in the family because both him and his wife enjoys it.

* * *

**That ends the thirteenth drabble (not including the Special Drabbles and the Request Drabbles). Abri is such a cutie and I know for sure she has her daddy's personality in someway. The next drabble is going to be the fourth request drabble. For now, read, review, and send requests (through PM only).**

**Setting: 17 years after 4D/Metal Fury**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Titi: 28 Years Old**

**Jewel: 29 Years Old**

**Abri: 6 Years Old**

**Luna: 7 Months Later **


	19. Request Drabble 4- Daddy

**Request Drabble # 4- Daddy (Couple: KyouyaXOC)**

"Where did you go Kyouya? Where?" questions the twenty-nine year old woman.

Kiara continues to ask the question of where her husband left to after five years. She was only twenty-four at the time when the person that she loved has abandoned her. The worst part of that experience was that she was pregnant and she did not the support of husband. Now she continue living as a single mother to a handsome boy named Ryan. He was five years old now and he constantly questions her about his father. Kiara never mentioned the name of the famous Leone blader to her son. Ryan was almost a mirror image of him with exception of her husband's scars also of his eyes since the now five year old boy has inherited her mother black colored eyes.

A voice says, "Mommy."

Kiara then turns her head over and sees the five year old boy standing there. Ryan stares at his mother with those doe sized ebony colored eyes. A small grin appears on the woman's face as she witnesses he son there.

Kiara asks, "What's wrong Ryan?"

"I need to ask you something mommy," says Ryan to his mother.

The twenty-nine year old asks, "What is sweetie?"

"When did you meet daddy?" questions the five year old greenette to his mother.

Kiara freezes up after her son questions about Kyouya once again. Ryan was also a curious little boy when it comes knowing about his father. The former raven haired blader does not give her a response to her son's question. The green haired Japanese boy doesn't hear a response from his mother.

Ryan pouts and says, "I want to know about my daddy."

"You should Kiara because he does have the right to know who is father is," says a familiar arrogant, yet husky voice.

Kiara recognizes that voice immediately and turns her head over. The twenty-nine year old ravenette goes to a state shock as becomes a witness of this incredible A thirty year old Japanese man with spiky green hair and scars on his face. He smiles as watches the woman that he loves in a state of surprise because of his presence here.

Kiara stammers, "K-K-Kyouya, you c-c-came back."

"Yes I did and I am sorry for leaving you behind when you were pregnant," says Kyouya.

The twenty-nine year old responds back, "I accept your apology Kyouya and I want you to meet somebody."

Ryan hides behind his mother from the man. Kiara looks over to see that the young boy was acting a bit timid. Kyouya approaches him and kneels down to be at the five year old's level.

"You do not have to be scared of me," states Kyouya to the green haired boy.

Ryan asks, "Who are you?"

"I am actually your father and I am wondering what is your name champ," responds the thirty year old to the boy.

The five year old responds as he approaches his father, "Ryan and I am glad to see you daddy because I was wondering when you were going to come."

"I am actually glad to know you are happy and the first thing I am going to get you is a beyblade," states Kyouya.

Kiara yells, "Kyouya!"

"What? I want our son to be a strong blader and I am going to train him!" yells Kyouya as wife.

Ryan asks, "What beyblade do you use?"

"A Fang Leone beyblade and your mother used a Flame Solaria beyblade," responds Kyouya.

The five year old exclaims, "I want a beyblade too now!"

Kiara smiles and realizes that he wants to beyblade also. It was great to know that Kyouya was bonding immediately with their son. She did not expect her son to be interested in beyblade just like them when they were younger. This was going to be good start for the fact that the three of them are now a family.

**The end of the fourth request drabble. I have to give a huge thanks for MusicIsLife99 for lending me Kiara and Ryan for this drabble. For now, read, review, and send requests.**

**Setting: 15 Years after 4D/Metal Fury**

* * *

**Ages:**

Kyouya: 30 Years Old

**Kiara: 29 Years Old**

**Ryan: 5 Years Old**


	20. Drabble 14- Third Time

**Drabble # 14: Third Time (Couple: Da XiangXOC)**

Almost eight years of marriage and two daughters, the Wang-Velasquez couple felt a bit incomplete. Even though the thirty-one year old was enamored with his two daughters Xiaozhi and Anastassia, Da Xiang Wang feels like that a son would complete the family for a change. Ninel also felt that way since it has been four years since the birth of their second daughter. Her parents always wanted a grandson for change. Megumi became pregnant during this around, but she was having another girl though. Luckily, the thirty year old managed to get pregnant again for the third time.

"Maybe the third time is worth it," says Ninel to herself.

She pats her nine month pregnant stomach before picking up a photo album that was nearby. The thirty year old Eurasian woman was bigger than the last two times she was pregnant. Her two daughters were both around six pounds when she gave birth to them. This time around, Ninel and Da Xiang decide not to reveal the gender to nobody and includes their daughters, Ninel's sister, and also Ninel's parents. Last month they threw a neutral baby shower because it has been four years the last one. Da Xiang walks into the living room and sees his beautiful wife looking over at some photos from last month's baby shower.

Da Xiang asks, "Still wondering it's a boy Ninel?"

Ninel looks over and sees her husband there. A smile was present on the woman's face indeed. She tells her husband of almost eight years to come close. The Chinese man approaches his wife and sits down right next her for company. Da Xiang touches Ninel's stomach and feels the baby kicking. It makes him smile to know that baby number three is more active than ever.

Ninel comments, "I am for certain we are having a son Da Xiang because I really want to know how it feels of taking care one."

"Me too because I am already experienced in taking care of girls since I have three of them," responds Da Xiang.

Ninel feels like he is just flattering her, but it is the truth. The thirty-one year old man loves his two daughters and his wife more than anything else in this world. Suddenly the thirty year old woman feels a gush of water, yes a gush of water indeed. Ninel eyes widen as she felt it because she was aware what is going on.

"Da Xiang… Call Megumi because she needs to baby sit the girls because my water just broke," says Ninel is a serious voice.

Ninel was indeed shock because she was about three weeks early this around. It was first since both her daughters were due on time on their exact dates of birth. Da Xiang immediately rushes to the phone and contacts Megumi right away. Luckily, she managed to make it to the mansion within ten minutes since they live close by from here. Anastassia and Xiaozhi walks downstairs to their mother and father leaving for the hospital. Ninel looks over her daughters and approaches them all of the sudden.

Xiaozhi says, "I hope you are going to be okay mommy."

"I will sweetie because your new baby brother or sister is coming soon," comments Ninel to her daughters.

Anastassia asks, "Can we visit our brother or sister soon?"

"Of course darling because you are finally going to be a big sister just like Xiaozhi is. Please give mommy a hug," says Ninel before she breaks into tears.

The thirty year old woman was sad to know that her two daughters could not come with. It was not first time Ninel broke into tears since she had the same experience when she had to say goodbye to Xiaozhi before leaving the hospital to give birth to Anastassia. Ninel leaves her daughters and stands by her husband's side before leaving.

About an hour has passed since arriving at the hospital, Ninel managed to push the baby out with in three pushes. Da Xiang was holding a video camera and they were cleaning the newborn. Their wish was granted because baby number three was a boy. Both of them was happy to know that their son is finally here. After the nurses cleaned up the baby and measured the baby height and weight, Ninel was holding the newborn boy in her arms. The newborn baby has a full set of jet black hair and blue colored eyes. He was indeed a big baby since he weighed in about eight pounds, seven ounces. That is two pounds more than both his sisters at birth.

"I am naming him this time," says Ninel.

Da Xiang responds, "How come?"

"You named our firstborn daughter, so that means I get to name our firstborn son," states the thirty year old woman.

The Chinese man smiles and responds, "That seems fair enough and I was wondering what name did you have in mind."

"Yaozu is the name of son because I have listed a ton of baby boy names since you was listing girl names. Plus I love the meaning of his name, which is honoring the ancestors," says Ninel.

Da Xiang was impressed at the name his wife has selected indeed. Yaozu was a great name for their son and the thirty-one year old Chinese man actually likes that name. It was a strong name indeed and it was honorable as well because is the firstborn son of the Wang Velasquez Family.

* * *

**Drabble number 14 has come to end unfortunately. This one has to be written because I could not resist anyway. For now please read, review, and send me requests through PM.**

**Setting: 14 Years *almost 15 years* after Metal Fury/4D**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Da Xiang- 31 Years Old**

**Ninel- 30 Years Old**

**Xiaozhi- Five Years Old**

**Anastassia- Four Years Old**

**Yaozu- 15 Minutes Old**


	21. Drabble 15- Cigarettes

**Drabble # 15- Cigarettes (Couple: TitiXOC)**

The pink haired man watches the thirty-one year woman smoke another cigarette from the pack she bought. He does not seem to understand why his wife is smoking. There was other problems that have occurred that was not in relation with the cigarettes. Jewel has isolated her from her daughters Abri, who was now seven years old and Luna, who was a year old now. The family seems to be breaking apart since the South African-Dutch woman does not want to be near him or their daughters.

The Mesoamerican thirty year old man was worried indeed for his wife because it was not like her to be smoking in the first place. Suddenly he hears the doorbell and decides to leave his wife alone in her den. As the man opens the door, an older man who was around his mid-fifties approaches the mansion and looks over at Titi. He has golden blonde colored hair, but there was a few strands of gray showing and onyx black colored eyes.

"How's it going Titi?" questions the older man.

Titi sighs and responds, "Not so well Thomas actually."

"What's the problem? Is it Jewel?" Mr. Thiel to his daughter's husband.

The dark skinned man replies, "It's Jewel and her unusual smoking habit. Since after the birth of Luna, she has been smoking and I meaning smoking two packets of cigarettes again."

The blonde haired man states, "Not this again."

"What do mean not this again? Did Jewel have this smoking habit before?" asks Titi to Jewel's father.

Thomas comments, "Not Jewel, but my wife Ruby also was a smoker too."

The dark pink haired man was unaware for the fact that Jewel's mother was also a smoker too. The steel blue haired woman never mentioned anything about her mother. It was a topic that is better not to be discussed at all. He needs

Titi wonders, "Why did your wife smoked?"

"It was a way to cope with her depression after miscarriage. Jewel would beg us to have a younger sibling when she was three. She was lonely for fact that she had nobody else her age to play with. My wife became pregnant, but she miscarried the baby at fourteen weeks during a car accident. Ruby went to a state of severe depression and eventually she starting smoking three packs of cigarettes," states Thomas to his son-in-law, "she died when Jewel was six years old from lung cancer."

Titi responds, "I see and I need to ask you something else."

"What is it?" questions Mr. Thiel.

The Mesoamerican man asks, "Did Ruby ever isolate herself from Jewel during the time she was smoking?"

"Yes that was another thing because she would avoid Jewel twenty-four seven and that went on for three years straight," responds the fifty-five year old man, "why did you ask me that for?"

The thirty year old man comments, "She has been isolating herself from Abri and Luna for the last five months now."

"Five months ago was the twenty-fifth anniversary of Ruby's death," states Thomas.

It makes all sense now because Jewel is using her own mother's smoking and isolation habits to cope with the death of her own mother. Titi did not know how traumatized that his wife really was. Both men decide to head towards the den, where Jewel was. Upon making it there, the thirty-one year old woman was standing there, hold a cigarette in her hand. She was looking depressed, which makes her father frown.

Titi says, "You don't have to do this Jewel. The last thing I want for you is to die the same way your mother did. There is no way you are going to traumatize our daughters' lives like this."

"How did you know about that Titi?" retorts Jewel.

Thomas responds, "I told him Jewel. Your husband should have known this by now and the last thing you want to do is to corrupt your own life."  
"Jewel, you do not have to do this because the last thing I want is to see your grave. Nobody does because you are such a sweet person and smoking is not going to help you solve this problem," comments Titi.

The bluenette asks, "You really mean this Titi?"

"Yes and please put out the cigarette because you are also risking your health as well. Do not do this for me or our daughters, but also do it for your mother's sake. She may not be in this world now, but she would be disappointed if she saw your like this," comments the Mesoamerican man to his wife.

Jewel looks over at the cigarette and realizes that Titi was right. She has been killing herself by smoking these. It's also like suicide because cigarettes do kill you eventually. The thirty-one year old woman approaches the ashtray and puts out the cigarette. A small grin appears on Thiel Family heiress because she knows well that smoking is not going to cope with her depression.

Jewel says, "Thank you Titi and you too father. You made me found a new light and I am going to make sure to cherish each moment with Luna and Abri. The last thing that I want is that Abri and Luna are motherless like I was for the last twenty-five years."

* * *

**This ends the fifteenth drabble (twenty-one in all) from this series. This particular one is special because I never gave details about Jewel's mother and her smoking habit. It was first since she was a character that did no exist during the any parts of the Metal Series. For now, read, review, and continue sending me requests.**

**Setting: 1 Year after Drabble 13**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Jewel: Thirty-One years old**

**Titi: Thirty years old**

**Thomas: Fifty-Five years old**

**Abri: Seven years old**

**Luna: One year old**


	22. Drabble 16- Fashion Model

**Drabble # 16- Fashion Model (Couple: Da XiangXOC)**

Ninel was standing there posing fiercely for the cameras. The twenty-one year old Russian-Spaniard model was wearing a white collared mini dress on with black tiger stripe patterns on the dress with a pair of white Roberto Cavalli studded booties on. Her shoulder length hair was in it's natural look, which is curly actually. Ninel basically was rocking it during her photo shoot. The young model was going to be on the cover of Cosmopolitan Magazine, which is one of the most famous magazines worldwide. She was chosen because of being one of the trend setting models despite being in the business for three years.

Watching the Eurasian woman poses for the camera was Da Xiang Wang. The leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong came support his girlfriend of three years for this important photo shoot. He was indeed proud of her because her career has gone off to a very good start.

"That's it Ninel and we are finish with the photo shoot," comments the photographer, "you did a great job."

Ninel smiles and responds before leaving, "Thank you very much."

As the twenty-one year walks away while wearing the last outfit for her shoot, her goldenrod colored orbs stares at her boyfriend's lustrous green colored orbs. A huge grin appears on the Chinese twenty-two year old blader, well former blader that is. He decides to leave the beyblade scene since he wants to do something else in life for a change.

"You were amazing out there," comments Da Xiang.

The twenty one year old ravenette responds, "Thanks."

"We are going to celebrate tonight," replies Team Wag Hu Zhong's leader.

Ninel frowns and replies, "I am sorry Da Xiang, but I am busy tonight again."

Even though Da Xiang was happy that Ninel was enjoying her career as a model, but there is always a downside to it. The Spaniard young lady would be busy eighty percent of the time and that was seriously affecting their relationship. He understand that his girlfriend is on the run constantly with future fashion shows and photo shoots, but it seems that Ninel has been ignoring the intimacy between the two of them.

The twenty-one year old then looks over at her boyfriend once more. The raven-tressed young Asian man was indeed a bit disappointed at young model's response. Ninel's expression changes and she watches Da Xiang act like this because he is not usually like this.

Ninel says, "I am not trying to ignore you at all because I know you care about our relationship more than anything else. You know that I will always want to spend time with you whenever I can."

"Ninel, I understand that you feel bad for me, but that is not the point. I know modeling is important you, but there are some things that I feel uncomfortable with," states Da Xiang.

The Eurasian young woman asks, "Like what?"

"You know what I am talking about!" yells the Chinese man to his girlfriend.

Ninel was in shock as he heard her boyfriend yell at her like this. The twenty-one year old ravenette did not expect an outburst like this. She is completely aware that Da Xiang can be overprotective, but this was getting out of hand. She sighs to herself and turns away from him because she does not know how to respond to this. The Chinese ravenette realizes that he should not have made this kind of outburst towards her.

Da Xiang states apologetically, "I am sorry for that Ninel and I did not mean to yell at you for that. Maybe I should stop being an ass for change because I want you to be happy what you do best. Modeling has been something you always wanted to do since you were younger. You are the most eye-stunning model I have seen."

"Thank you and you remember I said I was busy," says Ninel.

The Chinese blader asks, "Yeah and what this that have to do with that?"

"I said that I am busy because I was planning on a trip for the both of us to Tokyo because I really need a break for once," replies the Eurasian model as she turns around.

Da Xiang smiles and rubs his girlfriend's curly tresses, "Of course you do because like you say, being a fashion model is not easy."

The lovely couple starts laughing at that. It was the truth though because Ninel would not be where she is now without the support of her parents, Megumi, and also Da Xiang of course. Plus all her effort within those three years have really paid off and the Eurasian model wonders how long she can maintain her career as a model.

* * *

**That ends drabble 16. I could not resist writing this because I had this idea for quite some time now. But for now, read, review, and send in more requests. Good bye!**

**Setting: 4 Years After Metal Fury/4D**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Ninel: Twenty-one years old**

**Da Xiang: Twenty-two years old**


End file.
